


Pregnancy Cravings

by FangirlWithYourNumber



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, My OTP, Pregnancy Cravings, Pregnant, Pregnant Molly, Sherlolly - Freeform, wed!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlWithYourNumber/pseuds/FangirlWithYourNumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: "Pregnant Molly was shocked when Sherlock brought her all her cravings straight away".<br/>Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> This ff is me filling the prompt from amazing thetxrdis. Thank you, honey!  
> Originally posted on Tumblr.
> 
> Sadly, I own nothing. Not even a bit of Sherlock for me. *siiiighs*
> 
> PROMPT: Pregnant Molly was shocked when Sherlock brought her all her cravings straight away.

_*middle of the night*_

**Molly** : ...

 **Sherlock** :  _*snores*_

 **Molly** : …

 **Molly** : Sherloooock…?

 **Sherlock** :  _*incoherent sounds*_

 **Molly** : Sherlooock, honey…

 **Sherlock** :  _*half-asleep*_  hmmmmmmmm?

 **Molly** : You're not sleeping, are you?

 **Sherlock** :  _*sighs*_  Now I'm certainly not.

 **Molly** : Good. Um. I just…

 **Sherlock** :  _*lazily smirking*_  I thought we were over the stuttering.

 **Molly** :  _*pouting*_  WE are.

 **Sherlock** : …

 **Molly** : …

 **Sherlock** :  _*sighs*_  What's that about?

 **Molly** : I don't know what you mean.

 **Sherlock** : You woke me up in the middle of the night. You must have had a good motive to do so. What was it?

 **Molly:**  …

 **Sherlock:**  Molly?

 **Molly:**  Um. Remember that… ice cream box… we finished yesterday?

 **Sherlock:** _*uncertainly*_ … chocooo-late?

 **Molly:**  Mhm.

 **Sherlock:**  So?

**Molly:** _*chewing lips*_

**Sherlock:**   _*rolling eyes*_  Molly, these are just pregnancy cravings. You surely must know that!

 **Molly** : Yeah, I do. But it doesn't mean they are ceasing when I know. Quite the opposite, actually.

 **Sherlock:** _*suddenly wide awake*_  Really? So the more you are aware of them being your pregnancy inconveniences, the more you feel overwhelmed by them? Fascinating! Tell me, do you have any more sings of-

 **Molly:**  Sherlock! I want ice cream. Very, veeeery badly.

 **Sherlock:**   _*closes eyes, sighs* *slow, monotone voice*_  But we have none as we finished the last box yesterday and you were the one to point the obvious.

 **Molly:**   _*suppressing a smile*_  Exactly.

 **Sherlock:**  …

 **Molly:**  …

 **Sherlock:**   _*deep sigh*_

 **Molly:**  … and pizza. I'd die for a tuna pizza right now.

 **Sherlock:**  Molly, are you aware of the fact that tuna pizza mixed with choco-

 **Molly** :  _*kisses him*_

 **Sherlock:**  …

 **Molly:**   _*smiling*_

 **Sherlock** : fine.

 **Molly:**  Really? Ummm. Thaaa-ank you, honey.

 **Sherlock:** _*dressing up*_  It's 2 a.m., I have no clue what sho-

 **Molly:** Tesco is round-the-clock. Try there.

 **Sherlock:** _*glares at her, shaking head*_  You are an impossible woman.

 **Molly:**  Whom you chose to marry, thanks. Now go. I need the ice cream pretty much.

 **Sherlock:** _*kissing her head*_  I'll be right back.

 **Sherlock:**   _*grabs wallet and heads to the door*_

 **Molly:**  … SHERLOCK!

 **Sherlock:** _*from downstairs*_ WHAT?!

 **Molly:**  TAKE A TOMATO JUICE TOO!

 **Sherlock:**   _*sighs, opening the door* *makes a wry face when snowy wind from the outside hits his face*_

 **Molly:**   _*smiling, cuddling up into Sherlock's pillow* *falls asleep immediately*_

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sherlock sighs A LOT. I am aware of it, but I don't think I know why. I mean - for sure. He just keeps doing so in my head (and in the series too! OK, a bit less, but he does that anyway). Maybe it's his way of dealing with suppressing the nasty comments he wouldn't have had any problem with saying a few years back? But now he's more aware that they hurt Molly and the last thing he wants is to make any harm to her. So he's struggling not to, but his thoughts has to find a way out somehow and sighing or rolling eyes seem like accurate ways of doing so. I don't know if it makes any sense, sorry.
> 
> Thank You for reading! If you feel like writing a prompt or review, feel free to do so. I'd (more than) love that! :)


End file.
